


i fall in love just a little ol little bit everyday with someone new

by SleepyBanshee



Series: hiatus II fic week 2019 [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: AU Meeting, And Edo was JUST as an enamored as ever, F/M, Hiatus fic, essentially what if Ele met Edo before anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Ele starts at a new school and the first person she meets outside of classes is an eager boy with a mess of curls.





	i fall in love just a little ol little bit everyday with someone new

Eleonora is happy she finally settled somewhere. She’s tired of moving, tired of having a mother who clearly is didn’t want to be near her and a father who didn’t stick around enough to even celebrate her first birthday. She gets a fresh start with Filo away from her old school and her small group of friends. Away, hopefully, from old triggers. She wants to move forward. 

Of course, there are also the drawbacks to a new start. Feeling isolated and getting into a new social circle. So, Eleonora dressed with care for her first day. She picked her favorite black shorts and black tights with a tucked in long-sleeved magenta shirt that had a flattering back cut out. She felt good and confident. She ran a brush through her shoulder-length bob and finally picked a dark red lip that she carefully applied. 

She took another look in the mirror before deciding she looked good. She ran to the kitchen to grab the lunch she packed before sticking her head into Filo’s room to tell him that she’s out the door. She heard a muffled “okay” before she left. As she took the bus to school, she took a few calming deep breaths. ‘C’mon, Eleonora. You’ve got this.’ 

By lunch, Eleonora was tired. Nothing was wrong, perse. But she hadn’t felt like she clicked with anyone or anything. She liked her classes okay, and in many ways was ahead of the curve in her subjects. It wasn’t a bad day, at all. And, even though Eleonora knew that she should try to find some friends to sit with at lunch, she wanted some alone time to just be without feeling like she was both on display and invisible. 

She walked through the courtyard around the campus and found a nice covered spot surrounded by lush foliage. She smiled as she gently brushed the leaves on one of the bushes closest to her. Feeling a little more grounded Ele pulled out her food and a book and munched happily while skimming her book. It was about halfway through her lunch when she heard a soft hey. 

In front of Ele was a ridiculously cute boy with a tangle of curls on the top of his head. He was giving her a small smile, and she straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” Ele asked kindly but firm. 

“You’re in my spot,” came the smiling reply from the cute boy. “But I’ll let you have it for today.” 

“Wow. How kind of you.” Ele deadpanned. Becoming more annoyed with the direction of this conversation. 

The boy’s smile grew at her unimpressed tone, and he held out a tin can to her. 

“Cookie?” He asked, still holding out the tin. 

Ele’s eyes narrowed. “Do you usually carry around a tin of cookies to give out to unsuspecting girls?” She asked doubtfully. 

The cute boy kept his smile. “No. Honestly, I usually refuse to share my Nona’s lemon cookies.” He replied, deciding to sit down next to her. Ele gave him a skeptical look as he seemed to get comfortable. There was something enviable about the ease he had in the space. She figured he always had a sense of ease regardless of where he was. Ele never quite had that ability, and she envied it as much as she was annoyed with it. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. Putting her book away because clearly, this curly-haired boy was invested in her now. The tin of cookies still outreached. 

“I’m trying to give you a cookie which, to be honest, is a bit harder than I expected.”

“Oh, I am sure that you are used to all things easy when it comes to girls.” She snarked back. Her tone icy, and a condescending smile gracing her lips. 

“I’m Edoardo.” He told her finally pulling back the cookie tin and opening it before grabbing one for himself. 

“Okay.” She replied uninterested. Ele finished off her apple slices and put the container up. She hefted her bag onto her shoulder before throwing out a “my spot’s all yours” over her shoulder and walked away. She heard a small chuckle and ciao before turning out of the courtyard. 

Her day marginally improved.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I'm going to try to upload a mini fic for each day of the hiatus. I miss my babies. 
> 
> title from Hozier's someone new
> 
> -Sleepy Banshee


End file.
